Harry Potter and the Quest of Life
by Constantly Vigilant
Summary: AU Fic! Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. New powers, new identity and a whole lot of action/adventure stuff. Ron and Hermione, the new members of the Order of the Phoenix? R&R!
1. The accident

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. A sixteen years old Harry is left alone to live and survive in the world with Voldemort free in it. Will Harry be able to meet the challenge???  
  
Thud. Harry Potter went flying across the room. Boom. The heavy, broken wooden chair connected with the young boy's body. An evil shadow was hovering above his fragile body. A kick in the ribs and his Uncle Vernon was done with him. He looked disgustingly at his nephew's injured profile, spat on the floor, and left the room.   
  
It was only after his uncle's departure that Harry dared to open his eyes. One of his eyes was swollen and blue, a departing gift from Uncle Vernon. And he suspected that he heard a crack somewhere inside him when Uncle Vernon was kicking him continously. Anyway, he was now used to the beating and it didn't effect him that much now. One word wrong from him and Uncle Vernon was on it. Ocassionaly, he didn't even need a wrong word to do it. He just did it. Did it for pleasure. Pleasure to see one of those people writhing on his feet. To see those people in trouble and agony. It pleased him to no end that he had a power over a wizard who was supposed to be a lot more powerful than he was. Harry was aware of this and he often droped hints about what he was going to do to Uncle Vernon when he graduated. Of course, these hints were so vague that often Uncle Vernon didn't get to the bottom of them. But when he did, it was a very bad day for Harry.   
  
Today was the same. Uncle Vernon caught a hint and now as the result of it Harry was left cowering on the floor of the shortest bedroom in the #4 Privet Drive.  
  
Wizarding world was no longer a pleasant thought for Harry. His mouth went bitter from hate when he thought about it. But again he couldn't hate the wizarding world, could he? After all, it was in the wizarding world where he found refuge from the Dursleys. And it was in the wizarding world where he was declared a murderer without any investigation. Although Professor Dumbledore had saved Harry from Azkaban by saying that he believed that Voldemort has risen again and Harry was innocent because Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort, Harry knew that no one but his closest and dearest friends believed him. Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy had done everything in their power to prove Harry guilty of Cedric's murder. But the witness of so many people had saved him from a fate worst than death. Else, Harry's wand was also checked for the spells performed by it and they found no Avada Kedavra or any unforgiveables. This also added truth to Harry's story and Voldemort's rebirth. But Fudge point blank refused to believe it. And thus, following his word, all the wizarding world did the same. Crouch's absence was declared due to his insanity.   
  
The story was published on the first page of Daily Prophet with all the details. Harry Potter was declared a murderer and a lunatic. Sarcastic and offending remarks were published about Harry's dreams and his scar. Those who didn't believe Harry to be a murderer, they thought of him as mentally unstable. After all, the poor boy had a very difficult life.   
  
Harry's fifth year was a hell. And that was saying something after all the previous years. No longer was he looked upon as a celebrity but as a murderer. Collin Creevey had started to avoid Harry. Not that he minded very much. But it still hurt.   
  
Whole the Quidditch team except Fred and George Weasley had denied to accept Harry in the team. Professor McGonagal was furious at the announcement but she could do nothing because all the house teams were afraid to play with Harry in it. Slytherins started to say Harry their ally among to the students and it only confirmed their suspicions.  
  
His dormmates demanded that Harry should leave their dorms. But the biggest blow came when Harry was kicked out of the Quidditch team by the majority of votes, which was two to four, of the team members.   
  
The idea of life without Quidditch was unbearable for Harry. And yet he had to bear with it. Ron and Hermione stood by his side all the time. They were also treated as traitors for siding with Harry but that couldn't change their mind.  
  
What added to miseries of Harry Potter was that Lord Voldemort had shown no sign of his return. No dark mark in the sky. No deaths. All in all silence. Silence from the Dark side. And it strengthened the false feeling of security among the people. Harry understood Voldemort's plan. He will strike when he will be most unexpected. Harry knew it. He also knew that it will be very effective. For it will send the people in a great panic. Then, there will be no one to stop him. No one but him, Harry Potter, Voldemort's greatest enemy. For he knew that Voldemort felt him as a threat to his ambition and he will do anything in his power to make sure that this obstacle was no longer in his way.  
  
Harry came to his senses when he heard his Aunt Petunia shrieking from outside his bedroom door.   
  
"Get up you lazy, stinking brat. How dare you haven't made the dinner. Get down to the kitchen this instant and make dinner. Oh my poor little Duddykins is starving. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"   
  
"I am coming." Harry called.  
  
"You had better." His aunt said in a threatening tone and left. Harry sighed and stood up. His ribs weren't broken but still, they hurt.  
  
"Ok Harry boy. Straight to the kitchen or Uncle Vernon will have your head on a platter and I don't think a headless Harry will look impressive."  
  
~*~  
  
"N-no no noooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Harry woke in the middle of the night on his bed at #4 Privet Drive. He was sweating profoundly. His scar was burning hot and although he couldn't see it, he was sure that his scar was burning red.  
  
As Harry finally came to his senses, he heard a roar and found himself wishing that he would once again lose them.  
  
"Haaarrryyy Pooottteeerrr!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Oh God. Oh God. Please save me.' Harry prayed.  
  
By the sound of Uncle Vernon's roar, it was apparent to Harry that he would not live to see the next sun. Soon enough, he heard footsteps reaching his bedroom door. He could now do nothing to save himself.  
  
Uncle Vernon didn't wait to knock the door. One kick, and way to Harry was clear.   
  
"You rascal! You son of a bitch." Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
He leapt towards Harry, and before Harry could escape, lifted him up by his collar and threw him across the room. He kicked Harry in the ribs once. Then twice. Thrice. And then he started kicking Harry continously. Then he picked Harry's head up by his hair and started punching his face. After ten minutes, he let Harry's face down to the ground.  
  
"Never, Never disturb my sleep again." He hissed.  
  
He turned to go back. Harry lifted his bloody face up.  
  
"Two years, Uncle Vernon. Two years."  
  
Uncle Vernon turned back, with his face contorted with anger. And then...  
  
"That's it boy. You are gone."  
  
He ran out of the door towards his bedroom to carry his gun. Harry knew where this was heading. With all his willpower, he moved his body towards the loose floorborad and retrieved his wand. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now he was safe.  
  
He quickly cast a strengthening charm on himself along with a healing one and stood up. Uncle Vernon emerged from the doorway with his gun.   
  
Harry raised his wand hand.  
  
"No no Uncle Vernon. I don't think you will need that anymore. Throw the bloody gun away, now!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"You-you are giving me orders. You bloody, shit eating, pathetic excuse for a boy. I will kill you." Uncle Vernon was mad with anger by now.  
  
"I warn you Uncle Vernon. One more step-"  
  
"What will you do. What can you do, huh? You will kill me. You? I will kill you." He straightened his gun and took Harry's aim. "Goodbye boy."   
  
"Look Uncle- Reducto." Harry took the gun's aim, when Vernon was about to pull the trigger.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Uncle Vernon was very shocked by the attack and panicked. He throwed his gun at Harry's wand. But it was too late. The spell had already left the wand.   
  
And then one thing happened that Harry will never forget in his coming life. With no gun in between, the spell caught Vernon straight in the chest.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon screamed. The beam of red light blasted Uncle Vernon to the wall behind him. After the effect of the spell was worn off, Vernon slid through the wall and dropped on the floor, dead.   
  
"N-N-No no." Harry said in a shaking voice.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Vernon."  
  
Dudley and Petunia came rushing through the door to examine Vernon.  
  
'Run Harry. This is the sole option you have got. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to save you now. All you have to do is to run and hide. Or else... Harry didn't even want to think about those evil, foul souls whom he had to face if he didn't get out of here. He finally came to his senses second time that day and cast a quick summoning charm so that all his belongings were there in front of him. He again cast a charm to shrunk them, so that he can carry them in his pocket. And sprang onto his Firebolt. He cast a quick sad glance towards Dudley and Petunia, who were still mourning for Vernon.  
  
Harry left the house through the window. Hopefully, no one will see him as it was two in the morning. His first stop will be Diagon Alley. So that he could get some money to live and eat.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeremy Eastwood worked in the Ministry of Magic. He was in the section which detected the illegal use of magic. Underage wizards were also looked after by them to make sure that they were not using magic out of school. What more, he was a Death Eater. He was a new recruit and had a thirst to prove himself worthy of Lord Voldemort's attention. It was his ambitious side which had lead him into Slytherin once he was in Hogwarts. From that day on, he had heard stories about the greatness of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had been the one to believe with many others that the Dark Lord was alive. He had searched everywhere for his lord but found him nowhere. And imagine his happiness when he read in the article that Potter and Dumbledore believed Voldemort to have risen again. He had at once started to search for a contact to the Dark Lord. This proved to be fairly easy when Lucius introduced him to the Dark Lord as a new and worthy recruit. When he saw the Dark Lord, he knew that all the stories about the Dark Lord's greatness were true. And that his place was only to serve the Dark Lord, for all his life. He knew that no stupid, lunatic boy can beat the Dark Lord's greatness.  
  
He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of alarm. The alarm indicated that there had been a magical activity from an underage wizard. He checked the location. #4 Privet Drive.   
  
'#4 Privet Drive, that sounds familiar.'  
  
"Privet Drive. Privet Drive. Privet Drive. PRIVET DRIVE."  
  
He stood up, grabbed his broom, and apparated outside the small town. After an hour, he entered the house through the window of a small bedroom. An overly-large boy and a horse-faced woman were mourning over a dead man, who looked like a bull rather than a man.   
  
He dismounted the broom and went near the woman and the boy.   
  
"What happened? How did he died?" He inquired.  
  
They both turned their heads to see him. Suddenly they both screamed and started talking together. None of which made sense.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed and both the muggles cowered in the wall.   
  
"Now, tell me peacefully exactly what happened. You, you woman, you tell me." He pointed towards the woman.  
  
"W-we were a-all sleeping in our rooms. Then s-suddenly Pot-Harry st-started screaming in the middle of the night and the-then V-V-Vernon went to tell him of. And-and when we came here Vernon w-was trying t-to s-save h-his life from the g-gun and Harry was pointing his-his stick towards him and then-then he said something and Vernon went flying across the room by a red beam of light and-and when we reached him, he-he w-was d-dead. And-and Potter escaped." She started crying again.  
  
"Red, you said?" He asked for confirmation and she nodded affirmatively.  
  
'How's he dead when Potter didn't use the Avada Kedavra curse? Red, she said. Why Reducto, of course. But he shouldn't have been killed unless....Yes that should be it. He should have got the curse straight at his heart.' He thought. 'Here's a good chance of increasing my value and respect in front of my lord.'  
  
"I believe that Potter killed him intentionally." He asked.  
  
"You are right." Then she asked reluctantly. "Why are you saying so? Don't you like him? You are a wizard too, of course."  
  
"Why that boy is full of himself. I don't go relate myself with his kind." He said disguistingly. 'Of course I am an excellent actor.'  
  
"Listen the words were Reducto, right?"  
  
"Y-yes. That's it."  
  
"Potter will escape if you said this. It could be an accident." He said acting disappointed.  
  
"I will not let him go that easily. Tell me what to do." The boy roared.  
  
Jeremy smiled. It was a triumphant smile. 'Just as I thought. Right on the spot.'   
  
"All you have to do is to say that the words were Avada Kedavra. Remember, Avada Kedavra. And the colour of the beam was green, not red. Ok?"  
  
"Alright. We will do it." The boy said again. The woman looked a little frifgtened and reluctant in trusting him.  
  
"What will it prove by changing colours and words?" She asked dubiously.  
  
"It'll change everything. This is magic we are talking about. Trust me." He said. The woman nodded, again dubiously.  
  
'The women is very careful and untrusting with wizards. So, I better treat her like a muggle would.' He thought.  
  
"Ok now I think we had better take a taxi to the ministry building." He said. 'Thanks God I took Muggle Studies in school.'  
  
~*~ 


	2. New powers and the invitation

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. A sixteen years old Harry is left alone to live and survive in the world with Voldemort free in it. Will Harry be able to meet the challenge???  
  
**************  
  
Harry Potter, a Murderer?  
  
The question has been repeated and discussed multiple times during the last year, but although the ministry had a strong case against the-boy-who-lived, it all went in vain when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress, and other staff gave testimony in favor of young Potter. However, this day, we once again have the same question. Is Harry Potter trustworthy of living among these innocent people? Is he an innocent sixteen-year-old boy?  
  
According to Ministry officials, on 24th of June, the alarm, which was used to restrict underage wizardry, went off. The place of incident was indicated as #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry Potter's relatives' home.   
  
When an Auror, by the name of Jeremy Eastwood, reached the place, he saw that a boy and a women were crying over a dead man's body. When questioned, the women told that their nephew, Harry Potter, had killed her husband, Vernon Dursley, when he told him not to disturb his sleep. Upon further investigation, the women says that the incantation he muttered were somewhat like "Abra Kedavra". And the spell's colour was green, evil-like.   
  
It all proves that Harry Potter had used the infamous spell "Avada Kedavra" on his uncle. It is also known that Harry Potter is a Parselmouth. Which is the ability found solely in Dark Wizards. Two of other Parselmouth's were You-Know-Who and one of Hogwarts four, Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Minister Fudge, in his interview, has declared Harry Potter a lunatic, who could do anything at anytime. 'That boy's got a new tale every year. And Albus Dumbledore goes believe on all his creations. What a fool he is.'  
  
But Albus Dumbledore, with all his life, still believes that Harry Potter isn't guilty of the charge. The remaining staff of the Hogwarts, however, have cooled down and are not supporting Harry Potter anymore.  
  
'The boy is innocent,' says Dumbledore, 'He has been framed. And all of it leads back to Voldemort.'  
  
It seemed that poor Dumbledore has finally cracked up. All he thinks and says is about Voldemort. The Hogwart's governors should reconsider their decision about him as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry Potter, in the light of the evidences against him, has been sentenced to a life-time imprisonment in Azkaban. The Aurors and the Dementors are given the order to seize him.   
  
Rita Skeeter.  
  
**************  
  
"LIERS." Harry Potter roared from his room in a small hotel, somewhere in London.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore was sitting wearily in his chair behind his desk at Hogwarts. Before him were the school governors.   
  
"See Dumbledore, we are not saying that you haven't worked for the betterment of Hogwarts. But the fact is that you are now too old for the job. Tiredness of the long courses of life is overcoming you. You should rest now. And besides, we can no more keep you as the Hogwart's Headmaster. The parents of the children wish otherwise." Said the head of the others. Still he was not meeting Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. The school was very dear to him, even more than life. For all his life, he had taught here and now it was very difficult for him to leave. But it was inevitable now. He knew the pressure that was on the governors due to Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"As you say, Mr. Cornwall. However, I must say again that help will be provided to those who seek it. Wish you good luck with the new Headmaster." Dumbledore stated and left the office along with his Phoenix, Fawkes.  
  
~*~  
  
31st June  
  
Somewhere in England…   
  
*****Along the centuries, many Dark Lords have tried to rule over the world. But every time, there had been a helper of Light to stop him. Thousands of years ago there was a Dark Lord, who was wrecking havoc in the world. He summoned the power of Dark to aid him in his evil mission. However, then, a helper of Light set off with a mission to defeat the Dark Lord, and summoned the powers of Light to help him. The helper's name was Merlin. And after a long battle, he succeeded to defeat the darkness.  
  
The ritual in which the power is granted to the helper of Light or Darkness is very dangerous. Many people had died trying to achieve the power.   
  
The one who tries to summon the powers of Light should be pure in his heart and never, ever try to misuse the powers given to him. He can only use it to slay the evil or dark. The transfer of power in the helper's body is the main reason why the ritual is not performed. The intensity of the power transferred is so much that it is almost impossible for the human body to handle it. If the power becomes out of control, the body of the summoner explodes into thousands of pieces. That is why no one has ever attempted to summon Light or Darkness since a thousand years ago when a man named Lin Kazanai tried to summon the power of Darkness. Most of the people don't even know about it.  
  
The method to perform the ritual is........... *****  
  
Ding Dong. Harry Potter shut the book in his hand and went to answer the door of the small flat in which he was living.  
  
~*~  
  
5th July  
  
Harry Potter was standing on the peak of a high hill. It was a cold, silent night that gave away nothing, nothing of its importance and its effect on the future. So much will change tonight. Tonight was the night when another helper of night would be born. Born to defend the world from the clutches of evil. Tonight was the night that would be remembered by the generations to come. Tonight was the night that would be written down in history with the reference of a certain Harry Potter.  
  
Harry raised his hands into the sky and tilted his head upwards so that he got a clear view of the stars that were shining above. He had thought it through. He was ready to risk his life as long as he got the vaguest chance to take his revenge from Voldemort and save the wizarding world from his evil clutches. If he succeeded, he will make Voldemort's life a living hell, he sweared. And if he died, well then all the Voldemort or wizarding world rubbish would come to an end for Harry. It was his treat both the ways.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and started to chant the charm to contact the forces of Light. Soon his voice was booming over his surroundings which lacked any of the life force. After the charm was over Harry opened his eyes.  
  
'I, Harry Potter, hereby seek the assistance of the Forces of Light,   
  
to help me defeat all that is evil,  
  
and to diminish the darkness from this world.  
  
To slay the evil and to help the right.'  
  
Harry was so busy doing his job that he failed to notice a storm brewing out all around him. He only noticed the change when he saw a lightning bolt heading towards him. He froze from fear. However, half the way before him, the bolt transfigured into a giant phoenix. The phoenix was a magnificent colour of golden and red. And with its increased size, the bird looked quite impressive.  
  
It completed a lap around Harry at an alarming speed before it disappeared into Harry's chest. Harry, who had been as good as petrified, slowly touched his chest. No pain. No wound. He had only felt a gust of wind pass him.   
  
*Wow. What was that? But whatever it was, it was quite a bird.* Harry thought.  
  
*Thanks for the compliment Harry.*   
  
"What? Who was that?" Harry called.  
  
*Its me, Harry. I can hear your thoughts perfectly well. So no need to yell.* The mysterious voice was there again.  
  
*I am the Phoenix you just saw, Harry. The forces of Light have accepted your request and thus I have been bonded with you so that I can illuminate your mind in these dark times and help you. From now on you will be known as The Phoenix Lord.*  
  
*What? The Phoenix Lord? Whatever for?* Harry asked.  
  
*There had been only two persons before you who had been bestowed with such an honor as to represent the Light.* The Phoenix said.  
  
*Wait! I read in a book that Merlin was the only one to accomplish this.*  
  
*No Harry. The book says nothing about the other one. As he existed millions of years back. Back when humans hadn't even started to write the history. That's why no one knows of him. As for your other question, Harry you have been bonded with me so you get to be called a Phoenix Lord. Merlin was bonded with a Dragon so he was called Dragon Lord by his people. And the one before him was the Griffin Lord as he was bonded with a Griffin.* The Phoenix's voice explained.  
  
*Wait you said that he, the man before Merlin, existed millions of years back that's why none of the people could have known him. My question is...How is that then you know all about him?*  
  
Harry felt the phoenix smile at him. *It is because Harry I live from the time this world was created. And I know pretty much of every secret, every thing that this world has in it.*  
  
Harry gasped but then overcame his initial shock. If there was one thing Harry had learned living with the Dursleys was that never let your guard down and never show your true emotions. Always look strong however weak you are.  
  
*Then, tell me, how old exactly is Professor Dumbledore?* Harry asked in a challenging tone however, his smile gave away that he was only kidding.  
  
The Phoenix smiled. *He is four hundred and eighty years old to be exact.*  
  
*So, now what we do? I don't feel any change from before.*   
  
*We wait so that you get the help you asked for.*  
  
*Help? Haven't I already gotten it?* Harry was worried.  
  
*No. Now you are only bonded with me. The real help comes right there.* The Phoenix said.  
  
*Wha?* Harry saw it and his eyes widened with fear.  
  
A very large bolt of lightning was on his way towards Harry. It had along with it all the energy that Harry had seen in tonight's storm.  
  
*Don't be afraid, just relax. It's just the magical energy.* was the last thing Harry heard from the Phoenix before he was completely engulfed in the holy light.  
  
Harry felt electric current shot through him but that did no harm to him. He felt energy surges pass through him and he got a feeling of power, absolute power, inside him. The light disappeared after ten minutes. Harry still got the feeling of pure, raw power.  
  
He picked up a stone and tried to crush it within his hand. The stone crumpled and was divided into small fragments. Harry stared at his hand, then said a single word.  
  
*WOW.*  
  
*Its just a tailor, Harry. You are now capable of doing many things that others wouldn't even dream of.*  
  
*First off tell me your name?*  
  
*My name is Firewall.*  
  
*Ok Firewall. I think we should return to home.*  
  
*Ok. But I think you should collect some things that would be of help in the future.*  
  
~*~  
  
1st September  
  
Ron and Hermione were not happy at all. How could they be after the incidents which had happened in the holidays. Harry, their best friend, was declared a murderer and sentenced to a life time imprisonment in Azkaban. Dumbledore was removed from the seat of Headmaster of Hogwarts and who had they got to replace him? SEVERUS SNAPE, OF ALL PEOPLE!  
  
They were not looking forward a bit to go back to Hogwarts. Too see that gleeful face of Draco Malfoy, challenging them to make a move. To face the difficulties, that accompanied when you got a biased man as a Headmaster. The flow of power would undoubtly go towards the Slytherins.  
  
They were on their way towards Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Like always, they had selected a separate compartment for themselves. But this time, there was no Harry.  
  
The compartment door open to show the last persons they wanted to meet.   
  
"Lookey, lookey who's here." Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He answered in a fake hurt voice.  
  
"Or perhaps you are crying over the pathetic Potter's death."  
  
"Malfoy, you are a son of a bitch!" Ron plunged towards Malfoy but the next moment he was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Watch it, Weasley or else..." He smirked.  
  
"Your dear old Dumbledore wouldn't be here to save you anymore, Weasel. You are not going to make any move against me or the consequences would be bad."  
  
"Yeah, for you." Ron spat.  
  
Malfoy only smirked and moved out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle followed him. Hermione looked worriedly towards Ron, but he ignored her.  
  
Soon, the train reached Hogsmeade station and students started to empty the train. Ron and Hermione got into a horseless carriage, careful not to sit with a Slytherin.  
  
~*~  
  
The sorting ceremony was a torture. As if not having Dumbledore wasn't enough, they had to see the smirking figures of Snape sitting on the Headmaster's chair and the rest of the Slytherins. Malfoy looked especially delighted.  
  
There was an addition of two new teachers on the head table. Sitting on the right of Snape was their new Potions teacher, Mark Avery. And sitting near Professor McGonagall was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher, Mundungus Fletcher. He was a kind old man, nearing eighty years of age.   
  
All the Gryffindors, Rawenclaws and Hufflepuffs were sitting solemnly on their respective seats. Slytherin house was unusually, but not unexpectedly, cheerful.  
  
Ron and Hermione both hadn't touched the food. They were just sitting and talking about how good it would have been to have Harry here with them when Professor McGonagal approached them.  
  
"I want to have a word with you two, now. Just follow me." She left the hall without looking back twice. Ron and Hermione followed her to her office.  
  
"Sit." She ordered them. They complied.  
  
"Ms. Granger you know that you are the most brilliant and most clever student since Tom Riddle himself. And you, Mr. Weasley, are a great tactician as Dumbledore tells me. And from what I remember of that particular game you played in your first year, he is right. So, I, on the account of the Order, would like to give you both the chance to join the Order of the Phoenix. Do you know what it is?" She questioned.  
  
Hermione gasped loudly. Ron was staring wide eyed at Professor McGonagal.  
  
"I am in and yes I know what it is." Ron said as soon as he came out of the trance.  
  
"Take your time. Think it through before you tell me your final decision. And I tell you it is not going to be easy. You will have to face life and death situations. And can be needed at any hour. And you can't change your mind once you are in. God knows the Order can't afford any more traitors." She said, taking a deep sigh after the last sentence.   
  
"Professor, are any other students being asked to join?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, it's just you two. I was not very keen on putting you two in any danger but Albus assured us that it would be useful to the Order if you two were included." She answered.  
  
"Any other questions?" She asked and after having no answer she dismissed them.  
  
Ron and Hermione left their seats silently and moved out of the door.  
  
"What do you think of the offer?" Ron asked silently, his eyes looking straight ahead.  
  
"I think we should accept the offer. However, as the Professor told us, it would be a daunting task from then to even survive." She answered in the same fashion.  
  
"I am in. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I would probably say yes. But I have to think it through, as the Professor told us."  
  
They reached the portrait of the fat lady.   
  
"Password?"  
  
"Unicorn hair," Ron gave the password.  
  
They entered the common room. The common room was full of the coming students. Which meant it was definitely not an ideal place to talk about secrets.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night." Hermione said, and gave him a hug before departing for her dormitories.  
  
"Good Night." Ron replied and took in a sigh. 'Where are you, Harry? Where are you?'  
  
~*~ 


	3. The return

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. Harry's sixth year will be full of adventures. New powers, a different identity and lots of fun with the Slytherins. How will Harry save his neck during the hide-and-seek game with the Order and Voldemort? Ron and Hermione are the new members of the Order. *grins* Find out the detail by reading the story.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a week into the term. Mundungus Fletcher had turned out to be a very good teacher and soon became all student's favourite teacher- well, leaving out Slytherins that is. But that is already understood, isn't it? While at the same time Avery did a great job of replacing Snape in torture-the-Gryffindors game. Before long, Avery was hated even more than Snape among the student body if that was possible.  
  
Even Hermione couldn't keep her calm appearence in Potions class now. It was an hour in the hell. And that hour was to come in exactly twenty-five minutes. Potions was the first class today, and worst, with Slytherins.  
  
Every Gryffindor was rather solemn at the moment but the Slytherins were chirping merrily, when Snape stood up from his chair to address the students. All the chatters died instantly. For Snape had made sure to brief everyone what would be the consequences if anyone dared to go against discipline, in one way or another.   
  
He surveyed all faces before shifting his gaze towards Gryffindors. Then he sneered.   
  
"Today, we have here a new student who has transferred from Durmstrang to be here in Hogwarts. He has already been sorted into his house which is Gryffindor." He said 'Gryffindor' disgustingly and Professor McGonagal shot him a dirty look. All the Slytherins looked disgusted at the addition of a new Gryffindor.  
  
"He will be starting his sixth year here. Adams Willstrong I would appreciate if you don't pretend to be the high and mighty one and make an appearance here." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
Soon, a boy no one had noticed before appeared from the further corner of the room and made his way up to the stage.  
  
Ron immediately disliked him. He had a somewhat cold appearance. His face had a blank look on it which gave away no emotion whatsoever. His blue eyes were cold. And he definitely looked like a very reserved and dangerous kind of person.   
  
Hermione was having similar feelings. Although the boy was very handsome and attractive with a tall frame and broad shoulders, and the muscles which were fairly visible gave away that he has been working out, she felt that he was not a person she would like to be related with. Undoubtly, all the other girls would be swooning over him all the year.   
  
As if on queue, she heard the giggling voices of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. They were whispering in each others ears and nodding towards the new guy.   
  
She looked side wards. All the guys had dislike written over their faces. Most of the teachers were also looking disapprovingly at the boy. Even Professor McGonagall had a cold look in her eyes when looking towards Adams apparently she had met him earlier.   
  
"This is Adams Willstrong and I want all the students to give him a warm welcome here in Hogwarts." Snape emphasized the words 'warm welcome'. Slytherins got the hidden meaning and cheered. A satisfied smile played on Snape's lips for just a split second before it vanished altogether.  
  
Adams smiled mentally. It would be a 'lot' of fun.  
  
"Go Mr. Willstrong, sit with your housemates." Snape said coldly.  
  
Harry just nodded and went to sit at a seat far away from his other housemates. No one tried to approach him. He noted, satisfied by the cold response he got. He was not in need for a friend who will chase him around and make his job a whole lot difficult. He needed to be alone to do his job. One thing that got him disturbed were the looks he was receiving from most of the female population in the hall. Despite his cold response they had decided that he was well worth the attention.   
  
*Harry dear, you are in for the trouble. These girls are not starring at you with a good intention.* Fiery, as he had begun to call the bird, said sarcastically. Harry groaned inwardly but managed to keep the cold, emotionless look on his face somehow.  
  
*You read other people's thoughts again?* Harry said in a scolding voice.  
  
*Oh come on Harry,* It pouted. *Besides, it was 'interesting' to read those naughty thoughts they had in mind for you.*  
  
*Don't mention it.* Harry warned.  
  
*Why? Wouldn't you like to hear what those cute, little girls have in stock for you?* Fiery said in an innocent tone.  
  
*SHUT UP!* Harry screamed inside his head.  
  
*Ooh-* Fiery had only said as much when Harry build up his shields which disabled the phoenix to contact him telepathically.  
  
Just as he blocked Fiery from his mind he saw Ron and Hermione leave the Great Hall. He took a last bite from his meal and followed them out. Unbeknownst to him, he moved with such a grace that surprised even the teachers.  
  
Harry followed them up till the Defense class when Ron turned to face him.  
  
"What? Why are you following us?!" He snapped. Harry quirked up an eye-brow.  
  
"I thought that was obvious. I am new here so I don't know where the Gryffindor dormitories are. And I certainly hoped that you won't be so thick headed and will show me the place as you two are the prefects."  
  
Ron took one step forward but Hermione grabbed him. Ron was a few inches shorter than him, Harry noted. It was kinda odd looking down at Ron to speak. As he had a habbit to tilt his head upwards to speak to him from his past life.  
  
"Ok. Come on follow us." She replied instead.  
  
Soon, they reached the portrait that led the way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry waited patiently while Ron said the password which granted them all permission to be inside the Gryffindor territory.  
  
Harry moved into the common room. It was just as he had left it after his fifth year. He followed Ron to the sixth year boys dormitory.  
  
All the other boys were already there. They only gave Harry a cold look and got back to whatever they were doing before. Neville seemed a bit frightened of him but Harry was surprised to see that he looked more confident than last year. Harry could see determination written in the boy's eyes.  
  
'Hmm… interesting,' Harry thought curiously.  
  
His trunk was already placed by his… Harry Potter's… bed. He made his way towards the bed, moved the curtains out of his way and sat down on his bed. It felt good to be home and sleep in his bed.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" He heard Ron's voice.  
  
"What am I doing?" He replied coldly with a question.  
  
"You can not have this bed." Ron's voice was firm.  
  
"Why not?" Harry was bored now.  
  
"That's Harry's bed."  
  
Harry quirked up a single eyebrow. He seemed to be doing that a lot now. "You are trying to tell me that you are saving a bed for a murderer?"  
  
"Harry is no murderer." Ron was outrageous.   
  
"And how exactly will you prove that?" Harry asked calmly. However, he was happy that his friend believed in him but he showed none of it.  
  
Ron had no answer to his question. Instead he said.  
  
"You can have any of the other beds. But you are surely not going to take this one."  
  
"And who will stop me?"   
  
"I will stop you, you moron." All the while his other dorm mates remained away from their fight.  
  
"Try it." Harry said in a calm but threatening tone. He saw Ron hesitate. But then a look of determination came over his features and he stepped forward aggressively. He tried to punch Harry's face but Harry caught his fist in his palm, applied a little bit of pressure and soon Ron was on his feet trying to stiffle his screams of pain. After some moments Harry released his fist from the iron hold of his hand.  
  
"I will sleep on this bed. If any of you can stop me you are welcome to try." Harry said in a firm voice and turned to disappear in the confines of his bed.  
  
No one dared to resist.  
  
As soon as Harry closed the curtains around his bed, he heard the phoenix.  
  
*Harry, you should get a hold of that sword as soon as possible.* Harry heard Fiery.  
  
*Why do you keep babbling about that sword so much? We are at Hogwarts now and we should be able to have it, sooner or later. You will just have to be patient. And besides I have still got my old sword.* Harry told him.  
  
Fiery muttered something incoherent which sounded much like. *Stupid lad doesn't understand.   
  
*You saying something?* Harry asked in a dangerous voice. The Phoenix gulped.  
  
*Nothing, absolutely nothing.* Fiery said in an annoyingly angelic voice.  
  
*You better keep track of your doings.*  
  
*Or what would you do?* Fiery asked teasingly.  
  
*Try Me.* Harry answered in a slow, dangerous tone.  
  
*Hey, hey relax there Harry.*  
  
*No Fiery, I am getting really annoyed by your impatience. We have to plan then make a move to steal that sword. And by the way why are you so impatient to get a hold of it.* Harry asked. Curiosity was dripping from his mental voice.  
  
*You will know as soon as you touch it.* Fiery promised.  
  
*Whatever.* Harry was bored by the constant urging of the phoenix and wondered what was so special about that sword. Sure it was Godric Gryffindor's sword but Fiery shouldn't be that impatient if it was just that. Well, he will find out soon.  
  
He layed on his bed with the intention to sleep. But instead the thoughts of the past few months came into his mind and he sighed. How much had changed during such a less amount of time. There was no doubt about that.  
  
After escaping from the Dursleys the first thing Harry did was get to Gringotts and get out 'lots' of money. Both magical and muggle. He knew he wouldn't survive one day without money.  
  
Then he had gotten to the Flourish and Blotts and bought 'lots' of books so he could learn a good number of defensive and offensive spells, just in case he ever needed to defend himself.   
  
Then he had gotten a cheap flat in the muggle world. And tried to keep a low profile. But instead of his efforts he had many run-ins with the Death Eaters, barely escaping from the imprisonment. He had to also face an Auror or two between his fight of survival but his luck always came to his aid.  
  
The hardships he had faced had totally transformed him from the kind, trusting Harry Potter to the untrusting and cold-blooded man he was now.  
  
The books he bought helped him greatly. He found a passage in an old History book about the Lords of Light. And from then the things got really fast.  
  
He performed the ritual and succeeded. Fiery had later told him that it was the Light itself which had drawn Harry to itself by giving that particular book into his custody and making sure that he called for help.  
  
He told Harry that he was to become a Lord of Light, as the helpers were called collectively. It was his destiny. Harry had not been all that surprised. He knew that something was pulling him to do what was needed and he had only felt it right to give it a try. That night when he had gotten home he was almost frightened and went all crazy to note his figure. His body had grown up definitely to a warior's level. He had asked Fiery about it and got the explanation that his body had to adjust to the amount of power that was drilled into it. And it was not unusual for the Lords of Light to show a physical change after the ritual.  
  
Then with the help of Fiery and the information he got from the books, he begin his training. He got a blade for himself and started training himself much more in that aspect. Fiery had suggested that at first he should get himself comfortable with blades.and other weapons and learn the physical fight, Martial Arts, Kung Fu, and fencing. They can do magical training afterwards.  
  
And in only a month, Harry had reached up to a master's level in sword fighting and archery. In Martial Arts he was a complete natural. His moves were always calculated and backed up by another attack and his master at the muggle instituet he was learning in had a 'very' hard time fighting him. His magical training was still intact. However, according to Fiery, he had only one-quarters of his training left in that department. And then they would see how much a power did Voldemort and his little Death Eaters have got.   
  
Harry smirked in satisfaction.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was late for the morning class, which was unfortunately Potions. He had been deprived of his sleep for all the holidays so after gaining back the comfort of the Hogwarts' beds, he slept soundly. And here was the result, he was late. None of his rommates had tried to wake him and he preferred this way.  
  
He got up and dressed with such a speed that would put even Vampires in shame. He hurried through the corridors to find his way towards the Potions class. He reached the door composed himself and entered.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Willstrong. Finally had the time to grace us with your presence?" Avery was outdoing himself. Harry was amused.   
  
At the day of Voldemort's resurrection he looked nothing but a little frightened cry-baby. But now, surrounded with the weak harmless students, he was giving the image of a teacher, you wouldn't want to get in trouble with. And the students already looked afraid of him. But not Harry. Harry will never be afraid of such weak cowering fools.  
  
Harry simply glared back at Avery. "A fifty points from Gryffindor for arriving late in class room," All the Gryffindors gasped. Some turned to glare at Harry, hatred filled within their eyes.   
  
"Now go sit in your seat if you don't want more coming." Avery ordered. Harry, unfazed from the Potions master's unjustice, moved to find himself a seat.  
  
First, he moved towards Ron and Hermione, out of habbit more than anything. But Ron stretched his body to cover any place which was left.  
  
"We have got no place for you, traitor." He hissed. Harry only smirked, and moved to sit in an empty seat besides Neville.  
  
Neville squealed in fright.   
  
"Its ok. It is not as I am going to eat you alive." Harry tried to comfort him, watching his fright. Neville looked at him uncertainly. Then nodded.  
  
The potion they were asked to make was a healing potion. Harry doubted that most students will be able to do it. Anyway, he will be. So why waste your time thinking about the others.   
  
He made the potion in a record time and set aside his supplies in their correct order. Now he would have to wait for the end of the class.  
  
Avery, Harry noticed, was talking to Malfoy. Malfoy looked towards him and caught his eye. He grinned wickedly before talking to Avery. The next moment Avery turned around and headed towards him. A sneer on his face.   
  
"Mr. Willstrong! Why are you not doing your work, may I ask?" He said.  
  
Harry tilted his head to look at his teacher's face and smirked.  
  
"Why I have already finished it...unlike some students." Harry glanced at Malfoy.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for making a remark on another classmate. Now why don't we test your potion?" The potions master smiled satisfactly here.  
  
"Willstrong, cut your arm." The Death Eater ordered. Harry stared calmly at him.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"To test your potion you dumbhead. I wonder how did you progressed to your fifth year. You are as clueless as a troll." Whole of the Slytherin part of class laughed at that. The Gryffindors remained nuetral.  
  
"Why do we need to test it on me when we can use an animal?" Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy. He was showing off a snake which was undoubtedly his, to Pansy. Harry grinned.  
  
"Accio!" Harry summoned the snake out of the Slytherin boy's hands.  
  
"Perhaps on this, Professor?" Harry asked. And before getting any response from the Professor, Harry slashed a cut across the snake's skin with a throwing knife he always carried with himself. The snake was hissing in pain. Avery was still shocked out of his skin at Harry's dare. Harry quickly feeded the potion to the injured snake.  
  
"WILLSTRONG!" He yelled as soon as he regained his composure. "A WHOLE WEAK OF DETENTION, WITH ME. AND HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR INJURING A FELLOW STUDENT'S PET!"  
  
Harry only smirked in response. Detention was nothing he would care of. The look on Malfoy's face had been priceless. Meanwhile, the potion had taken its effect and healed the snake's wound. A thought struck Harry's mind and he quickly made an illusion of the wound on the same place and cast a quick spell to turn the snake's colour pink.  
  
There, on Harry's table, was now a snake, all pink in colour, writhing in agony, which seemed more like a dance than any other thing. Hollers went around the class room as the snake was noticed by the students. Gryffindors were laughing their heads off. While all the Slytherins were glaring at Harry. Snake was their house's sign. And Harry had insulted their house by making a fun of that snake. Harry sat there whistling innocently.  
  
"ANOTHER FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR GETTING THE POTION WRONG. CLASS DISMISSED!" Avery roared before disappearing behind the door at the front of the room.  
  
Harry moved out of his chair and out the door so quickly that the only thing the students saw was a blur. It had been fun. Real fun. What would Sirius think of it if he was told? He had probably congratulate Harry on creating trouble in the class of the Head of Slytherin house. Harry mused.  
  
He took out his schedule to check for his next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. He would have that class with the Hufflepuffs. And who was the teacher. Mundungus Fletcher. Harry smiled.   
  
A good choice. Severus Snape had shown his worth. It was very wise of him to place a Death Eater as well as a Order's member in Hogwarts. Very clever indeed. He was gaining the trust of both Voldemort and Dumbledore with his administrations.  
  
Harry was looking forward for the class. As Mundungus Fletcher was an Order member, he would undoubtedly be teaching defense charms and shields in the class, which was Harry's favourite as well as necessity given his position. The class would indeed be interesting.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Rescuing the rescuer

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. Harry's sixth year will be full of adventures. New powers, a different identity and lots of fun with the Slytherins. How will Harry save his neck during the hide-and-seek game with the Order and Voldemort? Ron and Hermione are the new members of the Order. *grins* Find out the detail by reading the story.  
  
~*~  
  
"You incompetent fools," Voldemort hissed. "You failed me. Unable to capture a... single, helpless woman? I cannot imagine the level of incompetency that you possess," Lord Voldemort glared at Death Eaters who were at the receiving end of his wrath. The ten mentioned Death Eaters were shaking with fear, yet standing still in front of their master making no move to beg for mercy. For they knew no mercy was granted in the ranks of the Dark Lord. "Ten people, failed in bringing me a single woman who was completely surrounded by you when you reached her. Pathetic! Your actions have declared that you are not competent enough to serve the greatest wizard of all times." Here, Voldemort paused and gave a single nod towards Lucius.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!I" Ten voices shouted simultaniously and the guilty men were no more. Instead, there lay ten lifeless bodies which were removed by a single swish of Lucius Malfoy's wand.  
  
"Lucius, you have shown your worth by capturing the Order's member. I have little doubt that she is high-ranked in our enemy's forces." Voldemort's silky voice was heard by all. Malfoy looked exceptionally pleased.   
  
"Thank you, my Lord. I will always be loyal to you and will serve you untill my death." He bowed. "May be you would like to start investigations from the lady?"  
  
"Yes Lucius, bring her here." Lucius Malfoy turned to leave after a quick bow.  
  
"And Lucius," The Death Eater turned back. Crucio! The Death Eater went on his knees and started to thrash about the ground. Voldemort lifted the curse off after a few moments.  
  
"Never give me a suggestion." Voldemort finished, his evil red eyes bore into the grey eyes of his minion.  
  
"Yes my Lord." Malfoy lowered his gaze and retreated.  
  
Minutes later he returned with a young woman with blazing red hair and beautiful features, tied with a couple of magical ropes.  
  
"Ah... Arabella Figg." A screwed smile played on the Dark Lord's lips. "Splendid! You please me, Lucius. Our guest here is an honored member of Dumbledore's pathetic little Order of Phoenix." Malfoy was gleeful. So many complements from the Dark Lord in one day? Today was definitely a lucky day for him. Voldemort left his throne to move across the room and brough his face close to the captured Auror's face so that their noses almost touched.  
  
"So, tell me my little friend, what our great Dumbledore has planned to stop the greatest Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort?" Arabella Figg made an effort to lift her face a little, did a thing that few would ever dare to do and spat on Voldemort's snake-like face. Voldemort hissed in surprise. Malfoy quickly moved towards the prisoner but Voldemort lifted a hand to stop him. He conjured an handkerchief and removed the spit from his face.  
  
"I must compliment you my little friend. Few ever dare to insult Lord Voldemort. You have shown your bravery and have proved yourself to be a true Gryffindor. But again, Lord Voldemort doesn't like the Gryffindors. My mission is to REMOVE the weak filth like you from the phase of earth." Voldemort's tone was completely controlled and calm when he spoke which feared the Death Eaters even more.  
  
"But before I do so, why don't we make a little use of you?" He sneered. "Crucio!"  
  
Arabella Figg started to thrash about despite the bindings. She lifted her head once the curse was taken off her.  
  
"You are nothing but a coward Voldemort. You hide behind your minions and torture the weak and helpless. Why don't you yourself take part in one of your raids instead of cowering in this little palace of yours? That is because you fear. Yes, because you fear that you will be defeated. And a coward like you can't defeat Albus Dumbledore. Never Dumbledore. You will never win. Never." Arabella kept speaking in a zealous tone filled with hate and defiance.  
  
All the Death Eaters took a step back in fear. Voldemort looked at the young woman with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Whatever I am, I will defeat Dumbledore and your so called Hero, Harry Potter. And then I shall reign this world forever. Coward or not, Lord Voldemort shall win!"  
  
"As you are not going to comply to my orders, I think we shall start our work. Lucius!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Desperate screams of the young woman filled the silent surroundings. The sound of her screams blending quite perfectly with those of a sixteen-year-old observant, at a thousands of miles' distance from the actual place.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter, currently known as and in a disguise of Adams Willstrong, woke up in the sixth year boys' dormitories. He removed the sweat from his face.  
  
*Thanks for saving me the pain Fiery.* Harry addressed the thanks to his all-time pal phoenix.  
  
*Thanks Harry. And hurry the hell up. We have to save that poor woman from Voldemort.* Fiery answered. *However, I don't think that she will give away anything. But we have to save her. And besides, I don't think that your godfather will be happy if his girlfriend was tortured and killed by the Dark Lord.*  
  
*Arabella is Sirius' girlfriend?* Harry asked bewildered at the sudden revelation.  
  
*Yes.*  
  
Harry jumped out of his bed. *Why didn't you tell me before?*   
  
*You never asked.* The phoenix retorted.  
  
*Well, in that case I guess I'll have to hurry the hell up.*  
  
Harry moved out of the bed and in a few moments he was ready to face anything. He was dressed in his Phoenix Lord get up dress. The dress had all the places to hold all kinds of weapons like throwing knives, sword, throwing stars and darts which had a potion on their tips which increased the pain hundred fold. It was a leather black dress which allowed Harry to move fast and easy.  
  
*Ready to go on the first rescue mission Harry?*   
  
*You bet!*  
  
Harry frowned in concentration to remember the place of the Death Eater meeting. When he got it, he pictured a dark corner of the room and apparated to the place. In his attempt, he felt something kept pushing him back. He grinned. He knew they will most probably be the anti-apparition wards around Hogwarts. But they wouldn't be able to hold him back. No sir.  
  
On his way to the meeting place he once again encountered a same resistence. They must be the wards around Voldemort's palace. He thought.  
  
After a second he materialized in Voldemort's throne room. Voldemort had continued her torture it seemed. She was currently held target of six cruciatus curses. Harry felt a sudden surge of anger. Who were they to torture his godfather's girlfriend? Just as he was going to make his presence known, he heard Voldemort's voice say.  
  
"Strip her and then we shall see how long she can stand her ground."  
  
That did it. Harry was fuming now.  
  
Malfoy's smirking figure, advancing towards Arabella blew Harry's head off with anger.  
  
He saw as Lucius Malfoy grabbed the collar of her robes with his filthy hands. He saw as Arabella Figg squirmed in resistence.  
  
"I don't think that will be very wise Voldemort. Considering that I am here now." Harry stated calmly, despite what he really felt. Harry left the shadows to appear in front of prying eyes of the Death Eaters as well as Voldemort.  
  
"And who would you be?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Malfoy also stopped from what he was doing to observe the man.  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am? You can call me what you want. The question is what I am? That I will answer. I am your doom, Voldemort. Your doom." Harry said, while leaning back on the wall of the room in a relaxing manner. To the eyes of the observers, he was standing in a very relaxed state. But in fact Harry was very cautious.   
  
He noted every single movement made in the room. Harry knew that he was in a very dangerous situation and he didn't want to come out to be dead.  
  
"You are merely a foolish little man who has no idea who he is talking to. You call yourself my doom when you will not live to see the next day. No one can defeat Lord Voldemort much less a mere fool like you who thinks too highly of himself." Voldemort laughed a cold heartless laugh.  
  
"Time will show Voldemort. Only time will prove who comes out alive. For now, I am taking my little friend over there. But I promise you, we will meet again. I will be back Voldemort, and on that day, you will leave this innocent world alone to burn in the depths of hell." Harry's voice was cold, challenging.   
  
As soon as he finished his sentense he used his elemental abilities to raise earth around Voldemort so that it looked like he was imprisoned in a cell. Harry cast an advanced preserving charm on the walls to hold Voldemort off for some time. As soon as he finished this he used air element to haul every Death Eater off their feet and slammed them against a wall. He quickly cast a binding charm on all of them.  
  
In a split second all the Death Eaters were tied in a shape of a huge bundle. Harry paused for a moment then grinned. He swished his wand again and a card appeared at the front of Lucius Malfoy's face. The content of the cards were  
  
Liked the show Voldemort? You will be next Snake-face!  
  
Phoenix Lord  
  
Harry then hurriedly made his way towards Arabella Figg. He lifted her up and sprinted outside the door. He didn't want to apparate in the presence of Arabella Figg. She will undoubtedly tell Dumbledore of his uhm... abilities. And he definitely didn't want to face a stronger defense system than he already did when apparating in Hogwarts.  
  
He ran through the corridors and out the castle, stunning several Death Eaters in the process. As he felt fresh air Harry maipulated the air around him to counter the gravitational pull under his feet. And the next second he jumped and soared towards the sky at a great spead. He knew Arabella was giving him strange looks but he didn't care. He grinned mentaly thinikng what would Sirius think if he saw his godson flying in the sky, while carrying his girlfriend.  
  
As soon as Harry felt he was out of the wards' range he apparated to Hogsmeade just outside the range of Hogwarts apparition wards. He set Arabella down, removed her bindings and cast some quick healing spells on her.  
  
"I believe you would be alright now on your own." Harry said.  
  
"B-but my wand? I-they took it from me." She stuttered.  
  
"Oh... almost forgot." Harry grinned. And took out her wand from his pocket.  
  
"Where did you get it?" She said surprised, while taking her wand back.  
  
"Summoned from the Malfoy's pocket." Harry shrugged and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey wait. Who are you and why did you help me?" She asked.  
  
Harry turned his head towards her one last time, smiled and said a single sentence before soared off towards the sky once more.  
  
"Phoenix Lord helps his friends."  
  
Leaving an astonished Arabella Figg standing on the groung with respect in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was strode through corridors in an effort to reach his Ancient runes class in time. He had only ten minutes left and the class was on the other end of the castle. Although he could have gotten in time there by apparating across the castle but he didn't want to risk it. He knew only too well that the word travells fast in Hogwarts. So instead, he was running across the corridors to make it in time, when he heard the voices of his old friends.  
  
"Honestly Ron. Why don't you understand? He is just a guy who doesn't want to socialise. So what? Its fine with us. And besides he may be feeling a bit out of place. After all, he 'is' new at Hogwarts." He heard Hermione's exasperated voice.  
  
"But the way he reacted when I said that Harry-" Ron what cut short by Hermione's yell of fury.  
  
"HARRY-HARRY-HARRY-HARRY-HARRY- That's all you have got to say now. Why don't you get it in your head that he is a bloody murderer. He killed his uncle who took care of his for sixteen bloody years and what did he gave them in return?"  
  
Harry's blood boiled with anger at Hermione's words though there was a distant flicker of sorrow deep within.  
  
"Hermione?" Came Ron's cautious voice. He squeezed her shoulder as an act of comfort.  
  
"I know Ron. Its hard for me too. But the evidences are too clear. I mean, how would those muggles know about Avada Kedavra and why would Harry disappear? It just doesn't make sense. Its only logical the way it is explained."  
  
"Yeah I know. May be you are right. Maybe Harry did turned on us. But, tell you what Hermione, I have my doubts. I know how Ministry can get at times. They can be so blind when they want to."  
  
"Ron, get this in that thick head of yours right now. Harry is a murderer and that's it! End of argument. And I don't want to listen his name, ever again." Hermione stated firmly and stomped ahead of Ron.  
  
"Hey stop! Wait a sec, Hermione!" Ron called before running to catch upto her.  
  
Harry was deeply drowned in the sea of disappointment. He had expected Ron to believe in the Ministry's story, yes. But not Hermione. She had stood by him when all the school turned on him. And he had admired her for the trust she showed in him. And it came out that the tables were infact turned. But what was going on now? Why had she believed some foolish story that Ministry made up to turn him in Azkaban?  
  
Harry had to find out about that. He added it to his 'to do' list. There was no time left for the running so Harry decided to take alternatives to reach his class. He had read about it in a book on elementals the other day but it was yet to be confirmed. Seeing this as the perfect oppurtunity Harry called fire element in form of a flame that rested on his palm. He then concentrated on the flame and imagined it spreading like a wild fire over his body, consuming all the flesh. The flame did just that.   
  
To an outsider's vision, the flame overtook Harry's body in a split second and as soon as the whole body was engulfed in the red fire the fire suddenly disappeared, taking Harry's body with it.  
  
Harry re-appeared a corridor away from his Ancient Runes class. He wasn't very keen on risking any student witnessing his strange ways of travel.   
  
~*~  
  
Unnoticed by Harry, Hermione had came back to collect her quill, which she had dropped on her way. She say the body of the new student engulfed in flames for a second before it vanished completely.  
  
She shook her head and smiled a bit sadly. 'She was seeing things probably due to the work load that she had self-barred on herself.'   
  
Satisfied by the explanation, she made her way back towards her class, never giving a second thought to the incident.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Ancient Runes class.   
  
Harry managed just in time. The class started normally. Their runes teacher Professor Sinistra told them the history and importance as well as meanings of some rather strange runes. However, Harry paid a little attention. He was very happy and satisfied with his this new form of travel. Travelling this way was safer and quicker. And besides, he wouldn't have to spend too much of his energy in breaking through apparition wards of Hogwarts. It was a plus point. Now he would just have to try the same with the other elements.  
  
Soon, the class came to an end. The students started to leave their seats when Professor Sinistra's voice stopped them.  
  
"Mr. Boot, Ms. Patil, Ms. Granger and Mr. Willstrong, you are to remain in class. The rest can carry on." She gestured towards the door.   
  
The class was soon emptied of every single soul except the professor and the four students. She turned to face them.  
  
"As you know that you are the brightest students of my class, I would like to offer you a sort of an extra credit for your Runes class." Hermione was jumping up and down with exitement now.  
  
"I want you to find out what these runes mean." She took out a piece of parchment with a couple of complicated runes written over it. "Every one of you." She glanced at their faces.  
  
Harry resisted the urge to start laughing. These were the same runes that he had shot into the sky with the picture of a pure white coloured Phoenix when escaping from Voldemort's castle.  
  
The runes meant. 'And the Light shall prevail.'  
  
Harry had actually gotten the idea from the Dark Mark that Voldemort used. So why not him. Also he had intended to really piss off Voldemort and he was fairly confident that he had that accomplished. He would be really pissed when he wouldn't be able to lower the Phoenix Mark before a specific time.  
  
"Is that understood?" She asked. "Yes Professor!" All the other three students squealed with delight. Harry remained nuetral and showed his consent with just a nod of his head.  
  
"Off you go then!" She dismissed them.  
  
During the shortest of journey from the front of the room to the door, Hermione had managed to name at least fifty books through which she was going to look for the runes.  
  
'Something's never change.' Harry sighed and took the way to the Entrance Hall as Care of Magical creatures was the next period for the sixth year Gryffindors.   
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys. I am desperately in need of a few encouraging reviews. Tell me if you want me to continue the story or I will drop it by default. *Author pulls out a sad face* And if you make the first choice. I promise that story will get better with time and I will make updates soon. 


	5. Oh, not more trouble!

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. Harry's sixth year will be full of adventures. New powers, a different identity and lots of fun with the Slytherins. How will Harry save his neck during the hide-and-seek game with the Order and Voldemort? Ron and Hermione are the new members of the Order. *grins* Find out the detail by reading the story.  
  
"Tell me my faithful followers; have you found anything on the man who calls himself the Phoenix Lord?" Voldemort questioned the Death Eaters, standing in front of him.  
  
"My Lord," Lucius stepped forward to bow in front of the Dark Lord. "We are still in the dark about the identity of the man. But we have found, in the ancient books, a prophecy, telling about the rise of a person who shall rid the world of the darkness. He will hold unimaginable powers and will call himself the Phoenix Lord." Lucius bowed his head again, more in fear than respect.  
  
"Tell me Lucius," Voldemort said, twirling his wand in his hand. "Do you believe in this prophecy?" Threat was clear in his voice.  
  
"No my Lord," Lucius was beside himself, quivering in fear. "It was probably made by a crackpot, like that bat in Hogwarts."  
  
"Very good, Lucius," Voldemort said with a pleased smile on his face. "Don't let your faith falter. Never let your faiths falter."  
  
"Is there anyone who disagrees with Lucius?" Voldemort's voice boomed through the stone hall.  
  
"N-no my Lord," was the collective answer.  
  
"Come forward, most faithful of my followers." Voldemort called.  
  
Ten Death Eaters came forward without fear and bowed down in front of their master in respect.  
  
"My Lord," they murmured.  
  
"Welcome back to the fold." Voldemort said with a devious smirk.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," The Death Eater tilted its face to show the grinning face of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
~*~  
  
Adam Willstrong, as in Harry Potter, sensed that something was going to happen today. He could tell that it will not be something that he will like. He made his way to the Great Hall and started eating his breakfast, mask of indifference perfectly in place.  
  
He noted that Hall was filled with hushed whispers going on all around the four tables. 'Now what's happened' He groaned inwardly.  
  
Harry focused on the thoughts of a Slytherin fifth year. 'Oh bugger!' This was bad than he previously thought. Voldemort had his most powerful and valiant supporters back. This was definitely not good.  
  
Fletcher, Harry noted, looked absolutely angry. Probably at Fudge, Harry thought. At least Fudge will now have to admit that Voldemort was back, though Harry very much doubted it. If Fudge had any say about it, then he will probably shove all the blame on Harry.  
  
Until now, Fudge hadn't given any explanation. But when he did, it'll be about how Harry was going to be a new Dark Lord. It was time to pay dear ol' Fudge a visit.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Meeting Fudge

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. Harry's sixth year will be full of adventures. New powers, a different identity and lots of fun with the Slytherins. How will Harry save his neck during the hide-and-seek game with the Order and Voldemort? Ron and Hermione are the new members of the Order. *grins* Find out the detail by reading the story.  
  
'Troubles, troubles, troubles. The wizarding world was already in mayhem and to top that, now the ten most valiant supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named were out of Azkaban, plotting revenge against the Ministry.' Fudge thought angrily.  
  
His control over people was already slipping. There were very few fools who supported him, already. And now, after this, there was slim chance that he would be able to come up with a satisfying explanation. He could do nothing but shove the blame on to Potter. Though he very much doubted that Potter will be able to free ten Death Eaters from the most terrifying place in the world, it was all he could do to save his own neck.  
  
It was a very mad Fudge that entered the Minister's office. 'Damn you, Potter. Damn you, You-Know-Who. And damn you, Dumbledore.'  
  
He entered to see that some one was sitting in his office, in his face. He couldn't see his face. The shadows barely covered it.  
  
"Bad day, Fudge?" The person asked and leaned forward so that Fudge could now see his face.  
  
"You??!!" He shrieked. His hand instantly went towards his wand only to find it gone.  
  
"Uh-huh, Fudge. No naughty business. I came here in peace; don't tempt me to hex you." The person, who was Harry Potter, said in warning, twirling his wand in his hands.  
  
"Sit." He ordered and Fudge complied.  
  
"Fudge, you have made some very stupid mistakes in the past, which, I can say, have been very harmful to my interests and have destroyed my public image. But I am ready to forget all that if you repay for all your mistakes and promise not to repeat them. In turn, I will forgive you and support you fully. Your position as the Minister of Magic will be guaranteed for many upcoming years. What do you say?" Harry said all of this very seriously and waited patiently for Fudge's response.  
  
"I say nothing. I don't make pacts with murderers like you nor do I trust you." Fudge said with vengeance. The nerve of that boy. He comes barging in the Minister's office and threatens him, the Minister.  
  
"As you wish, I was hoping for a less complex solution. But, alas. Imperio!" Harry said at last. He had already decided that there was no chance left for the light side to win if they had to fight their own ranks. He can not have the wizarding world pay for the mistakes of the power hungry Minister.  
  
"Fudge, you will act like your daily self, do all the usual things lest some one becomes suspicious. You will acknowledge the return of the Dark Lord. You will work with the Order of Phoenix and grant them special privileges. You will reinstate Dumbledore to all of his previous authorities and will listen to all of his advices. But I will have the final say." Harry ordered.  
  
"Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Fudge replied. His eyes had become a little dull. But no one will be able to mark these changes unless they already know.  
  
"Good. Now start acting on the instructions you've been given." Harry said one last time and apparated out of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
'I hope this will tidy things up a bit.' He thought.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Surprizes

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. Harry's sixth year will be full of adventures. New powers, a different identity and lots of fun with the Slytherins. How will Harry save his neck during the hide-and-seek game with the Order and Voldemort? Ron and Hermione are the new members of the Order. *grins* Find out the detail by reading the story.  
  
Dumbledore was shocked, pleasantly. Fudge had finally acknowledged the return of Lord Voldemort. He had formally apologized to Dumbledore and reinstated him to all his previous titles. He also expressed his disbelief in Harry Potter's status as a murderer and promised giving him a proper trial. It was a joyous occasion.  
  
But what blew Dumbledore's head off with happiness was that he was finally given the Headmaster's job back. Today he was returning to Hogwarts, his home. Things were finally turning towards good.  
  
~*~  
  
Voldemort was absolutely furious. His followers were gathered in front of him, quivering in fear.  
  
"Luciusss." He hissed. His serpentine fingers staring fixedly at the said man.  
  
"M-master." Lucius Malfoy stuttered.  
  
"How did this happen, Lucius? You were told to tell the idiotic Minister of the importance of power. You were told to create mistrust and hatred between him and Dumbledore. How did this happen, then? Did you not do your work properly?" His spidery fingers were itching to torture the weak man standing before him.  
  
"Mercy, master. I do not know how this happened. I did as you told me to, my lord. Fudge absolutely hated Dumbledore and Potter. I do not know how it changed suddenly. Perhaps they put him under Imperious, master." Lucius Malfoy expressed what was troubling him.  
  
"No," Voldemort laughed a dry laugh. "It is above Dumbledore to do such a cruel thing."  
  
"But, perhaps." He looked lost in thought. "Check him for any curses just in case." He ordered.  
  
"You can all leave now."  
  
All the Death Eaters filed out of the stony hall.  
  
"You are learning, Harry Potter." Voldemort muttered in the silent hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter smirked upon reading the newspaper. This had worked better than he had imagined. Pity, Dumbledore never did this before. Harry and the whole wizarding world would never have to suffer if it was done before. But it was never healthy to dwell on past.  
  
'You have a devious mind, you know that?' He heard the voice inside his head.  
  
'Yes, I know that very well.' Harry smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore entered his office after a long walk from the Entrance Hall, answering the congratulation of his colleagues. He saw Severus Snape sitting in the guest chair instead of the Headmaster's chair. He smiled softly at his old student's loyalty.  
  
"Severus," He greeted.  
  
He saw Snape abruptly move around and blurt.  
  
"It was Potter, Headmaster. I have no doubt it was Potter."  
  
"Relax, Severus. Relax." Dumbledore said amusedly.  
  
"Headmaster, this.change in Fudge isn't ordinary. I think Potter's hand is behind it." He finally blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean, Severus?"  
  
"You know perfectly what I mean." He growled out.  
  
"I think Potter has Fudge under Imperious."  
  
"Now, now Severus. I thought you would know that the security around Minister is impenetrable. At least a mere boy can not reach Fudge." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't know how he did it. But he is responsible for this. Mark my words, Headmaster. And what is worse, I can't even blame him for it." Severus strode out of Headmaster's office to retain his status as a Potion's master.  
  
~*~ 


	8. The Meeting

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. Harry's sixth year will be full of adventures. New powers, a different identity and lots of fun with the Slytherins. How will Harry save his neck during the hide-and-seek game with the Order and Voldemort? Ron and Hermione are the new members of the Order. *grins* Find out the detail by reading the story.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Harry had some serious decisions to make. Fudge had finally promised to give him a fair trial, under Imperious of course. Now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his Adam personality and come back as Harry Potter. It was easy for him to work as Adam. No one was there to fuss over him. No one was trying to protect him. He finally had freedom. But all of this will be taken away if he decided to appear as himself again.  
  
On the other hand, he will have much more privileges as Harry Potter, but he will have to work very secretly. It will no doubt be very difficult. And then there was the matter of taking Adam out of the scene. It could create some complications. Some one could suspect something. But if he didn't return, he would be automatically declared a murderer. People would think that he didn't return because he was afraid that he would be thrown in Azkaban.  
  
Harry weighed his options. He couldn't afford some one suspecting anything. He did want his freedom and there was no way that Harry Potter will be given that.  
  
So, he decided, he will remain at Hogwarts as Adam and observe what happens. If he was declared as a murderer, so what, it wasn't as if they could catch him.  
  
~*~  
  
The meeting of the Order of Phoenix was being held in the most ancient and noble house of Black. The place belonged to Sirius Black, the last of the Black family.  
  
"Any updates on Harry's location?" Dumbledore questioned the people assigned to find the-boy-who-lived.  
  
"No." One of the members spoke up. "We haven't been able to find a clue. Just that he was last seen at Gringotts, the day he murdered his uncle." He reported.  
  
Dumbledore fixed the man fixed a gaze so intense that he flinched.  
  
"I've found it, these last few days, that despite my reassurances; some of the people here still think that Harry is guilty of his uncle's death. I must say that I am very disappointed in your lack of judgment and lack of trust in both me, and Harry." Dumbledore's words were mild, but the fierceness in his eyes showed that the feelings were a little more intense.  
  
No one had the nerve so address the man when he was visibly angry.  
  
The teachers at Hogwarts had found out that Dumbledore was a bit edgy now a days, not at all like his usual merry attitude. He was a lot more serious and the infamous twinkle was absent from his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore glared at the whole table for a few seconds, and then forcibly calmed himself.  
  
"Severus," He gestured for him to speak.  
  
Of all the people present, Severus Snape was the only one who wasn't a little scared or worried at seeing Dumbledore angry.  
  
"Voldemort, it seems, have found a new thing to occupy his time and mind. Instead of intent of destroying the world and taking over the Ministry, he has found himself an heir." He waited for the gasps and wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Heir," Echoed Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, an heir. He is intent to pass on all the knowledge to his heir, so that some one could take the throne of the Wizarding world from him, as it is now apparent to him that it is impossible to gain immortality."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Asked Remus Lupin.  
  
"Take a guess,"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Sirius Black said almost immediately.  
  
"No, and that's the most astonishing fact," Snape said, but not before shooting Black a glare. "Draco Malfoy was the most logical choice. He is a pure blood. He is powerful and son of one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters. But instead, he chose another one. One who isn't important. Whose parents hold no importance to Voldemort and who is just barely a pureblood."  
  
"Who?" was echoed through out the room.  
  
"Stop being so mysterious and get on with it already, Snape." Black said with impatience.  
  
"Blaise Zabini," Snape said.  
  
"Blaise Zabini," McGonagall repeated. "You were right, Severus. This isn't the most logical of choices, but oh well, it does make out work easier."  
  
"No, it doesn't." Snape said. "In fact it makes it more difficult, as Voldemort chose the right person. Blaise has been progressing so quickly that it astonished even Voldemort and he has been infinitely happy about it. Given a few years, I'm sure she could replace Voldemort easily."  
  
Silence reigned over the table.  
  
"I shall see what we must do with Blaise Zabini. Are you sure that her loyalties are with the Dark Lord, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Completely, Headmaster."  
  
"We shall meet again at a different time. For now, return to your respective duties and do try to be a little bit discreet," Dumbledore said, glaring at Mundungus Fletcher, who was almost caught during his mission, thus endangering the Order.  
  
"The meeting is adjourned. Severus, come with me."  
  
Every member except Snape went their own way while he followed Dumbledore.  
  
Entering an empty room, Dumbledore sealed it with magic and turned to Snape.  
  
"Spill it, Severus," Dumbledore said kindly, "I know you have been hiding something from me at the meeting."  
  
Snape frowned, and then smiled a bit. "You know me too well, Albus. And I don't know if it a good thing or a bad thing."  
  
"I am sure it is the former, my boy," Dumbledore smiled fondly. "Now, out with it already,"  
  
"I am not sure of it, Albus. I mean, Zabini was very eager to learn from the Dark Lord. She practically worshiped the Dark Lord. But, I think, at the last meeting of the Death Eaters, I saw hatred in her eyes for Voldemort. She wasn't looking one bit the obedient Death Eater she was a few days ago. I could have imagined it. I wasn't very. coherent at the time." Snape said.  
  
"Cruciatus," It wasn't a question, but Snape nodded anyway.  
  
"That was why I was loath to say it in front of other members."  
  
"I'll see what we can do to save the little bit of goodness she might have left in her. I believe that is all?" He asked and dismissed Snape at positive answer.  
  
'Hmm.curious. Tom wants an heir? Who would've thought.'  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed me so far. I cannot answer every one individually due to lack of time on my part, so it'll have to do. To those of you who will think that this story is far fetched, it really isn't. If you put thought to it, you'll see that every one wants someone to continue on their work. Voldemort can't gain immortality, so he chooses the next best action. An heir. Except that he couldn't produce one. His new body is effective, but it lacks some. *cough* . functions. *wink* *wink*  
  
Well, that's all I've got to say. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Quest of Life  
  
Summary: Harry had always longed to leave the Dursleys. His desire is fulfilled, but in a way he never planned. Harry's sixth year will be full of adventures. New powers, a different identity and lots of fun with the Slytherins. How will Harry save his neck during the hide-and-seek game with the Order and Voldemort? Ron and Hermione are the new members of the Order. *grins* Find out the detail by reading the story.  
  
Diagon Alley was filled with the usual hustle bustle. Unknown to the people going about their daily lives, the members of the Order of the Phoenix were observing them critically from their watching places, under disguises. Among them were the two newest members of the Order, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
The two youngsters were just inside the Flourish and Blotts, feigning to be engrossed in their books. Hermione had insisted that they guard the bookshop. This mission was like a test for them. To see if they could save themselves and other innocent around them and they had to prove that they were ready to go on rescue missions and sort.  
  
Dumbledore had received news via Snape that Voldemort was going to send some Death Eaters to attack Diagon Alley. It wasn't a major attack, just to ensure that they remain terrified of the Dark Lord and his minions.  
  
Dumbledore had seen it as a perfect chance to test the new member's skills which they had been learning for the past weeks. They had worked hard and Remus and Sirius, their teachers, were proud of them.  
  
What was more surprising was that Ron actually tried hard; and often got spells before Hermione. But they lacked practical usage of their skills.  
  
Shrieks and shouts of terror-filled people caught Hermione's attention, and she ran out, unsheathing her wand. The scenario was completely different than she had imagined it. Instead of ten or fifteen Death Eaters that they were promised, there were a full hundred out there.  
  
Their commander was apparently a comparatively shorter man in the front. He raised his wand and sent a Cruciatus in the crowd of frightened people. This triggered the other Death Eaters and the hell broke loose over the inhabitants of Diagon Alley. The Death Eaters scattered throughout the place and started their dirty work.  
  
Hermione was seized by her shoulder into a dark side alley. She turned, ready to attack, to see Moody dragging a struggling Ron into the alley.  
  
"We are outnumbered, here. Badly. So, the previous plan can't work." Moody started once Ron stopped screaming and trying to kill him.  
  
"You are not to go out and face them. Get yourselves on the roofs. Attack from there. Stealth is direly needed. If a Death Eater sees you, he will alert the others, and our deaths will be certain." Moody instructed in his gruff voice.  
  
"I won't hide like a coward." Ron started angrily.  
  
"Then you will die." Moody cut him short and turned to Hermione.  
  
"I trust you have more sense than that?" When she nodded, he continued. "Good. Now listen. Don't use stunners. They'll just revive each other back. All that leaves us is the killing curse." This chilled Hermione to the bone. She knew that she would have to say the forbidden words one day. But she had hoped that it would not be so soon.  
  
"Think, girl. They'll use it on you without so much as a second thought and forget as soon as they say it. The world runs on the survival of the fittest. It is good that you learn it early in your life. Now go, and make sure that you are not seen."  
  
"I'll try my best." Hermione said, but she wondered if she would.  
  
"Aye, I have no doubt about that." Moody smiled, not warmly.  
  
Ron just stood there. A frown on his face. Finally, he sighed and unsheathed his wand.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Moving on a roof top stealthily, Hermione could not remember how long it was since she had her talk with Moody. As soon as she had come out of her hide out, she had split ways with Ron, who was lost somewhere in the chaos that was Diagon Alley.  
  
And not so long after, she had said the curse. Running over roof-tops, and killing Death Eaters, she felt as if hours had been past. Though it could not have been more than half an hour.  
  
Hearing the sound of a footstep, she turned swiftly. But still too late. Her wand was snatched right out of her hand by the man cloaked in black.  
  
She looked in those cruel blue eyes, knowing that her time was at hand. The man raised his wand, and his face contorted in pain. As he fell, Hermione caught a brief glimpse of a man clothed in black, wielding a bloodied sword.  
  
~*~  
  
After saving Hermione from the sneaky Death Eater, Harry jumped to the other roof and started cutting other enemies. He sought for their commander and found him on another roof-top watching the fighting below.  
  
He moved swiftly from roof to roof, until he was just short of one roof from the commander. Just then, the man turned and saw him.  
  
Contrary to what Harry would have believed, the man made no attempt to draw his wand.  
  
"So, you know how to use that, do you?" He said, pointing towards Harry's blade. "Let's see how skilled you are."  
  
With that the man unsheathed his own sword from its scabbard, that Harry had not seen before, and attacked him.  
  
The man was skilled, Harry had to hand him that. He used the most difficult forms with such an ease that was tell-tale sign of a long term fighter. They parried and parried and parried. From roof to roof they jumped, and dodged and attacked. Harry had never met that skilled swordsman before. But he could see that he had also given the man a pause. He fought much carefully now than he had in the beginning of their duel.  
  
Harry blocked the man's attack with his own sword, and caught a glimpse of his opponent's blue eyes. At the same time, he heard an astonished gasp. "Potter?"  
  
His opponent missed a step. Harry was astonished, but he seized the chance and disarmed his opponent.  
  
"Who are you? And what is your rank in Voldemort's army?" He asked him.  
  
He only stared defiantly up at him. "I have other ways if you will not tell me, and none are to your liking."  
  
No response. Harry stared in the man's eyes and tried to enter his mind. He met with the strongest shield he had seen besides Dumbledore's.  
  
This could be tricky. Harry thought. Yet now he was convinced that the man was of vast importance.  
  
They stood, looking in each others eyes, sweat poured down their foreheads. Until at last, Harry decided to use extreme measures. He couldn't waste all his energy here when he had alternatives.  
  
Harry swiftly kicked him in the stomach but held him so that the eye contact was not broken. The brief pain distracted the man and Harry gained entry in his mind.  
  
"Zabini?" He whispered.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
